Buzica
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village and commune | image_skyline = Buzica,_Rímskokatolícky_Kostol_Povýšenia_svätého_Kríža.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Roman-catholic church of the The Exaltation of the Holy Cross in Buzica | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = COA Buzica.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres kosice-okolie.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Košice-okolie District in the Kosice Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Buzica in Košice-okolie District | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Košice Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Buzica in Košice Region | latd = 48 |latm = 31 |lats = 57 |latNS = N | longd = 21 |longm = 04 |longs = 33 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Košice | subdivision_type2 = Districts of Slovakia | subdivision_name2 = Košice-okolie | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1262 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SMK-MKP, MOST-HÍD, SMER-SD | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Jozef Mohňanský | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 19.86 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 214 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1 209 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 60.88 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 044 73 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-55 | iso_code = | registration_plate = KS | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://obecbuzica.sk/ | footnotes = }} Buzica {former name, before 1948: Buzita, ) is a village and commune in Košice-okolie District in the Košice Region of eastern Slovakia. Geography The village is located around 26 km southwest of Košice on the border with Hungary. History Historically the village was first mentioned in 1262. Population In 1910, the village had a population of 1088, mostly Hungarians. According to the official census of 2011, the population included 1195 inhabitants, of which 628 were Hungarians and 425 were Slovaks whilst there were 122 people in the village who declined to admit their national affilitation. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Kosice, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1741-1895 (parish A) * Greek Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1791-1896 (parish B) * Reformated church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1741-1920 (parish A) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Buzica_Kosice_okolie_KI_AbaujTorna_AbovTurna.html'Surnames' of living people in Buzica] Category:Buzica Category:Villages and communes in Košice-okolie District Category:Established in 1262 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia